


The Perfect Date

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Firefighters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's been set up on a blind date by a well-meaning friend but his date has not shown up...</p><p>[Featuring firefighter!Marcus - because he's just so much fun ;D]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts), [Missbeccif1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbeccif1/gifts).



Kevin's been sitting for an hour, _an hour_ , waiting for a blind date. He can't believe he let Marcus talk him into this, he's happy being single. Well, he's not unhappy at being single.

He's had two cocktails and he's read the menu so many times that he could recite it from memory. Kevin's also had to endure the pitying looks of the waiter all night. He's tried to call Marcus quite a few times but there's no answer, his shift must have run late, which considering he's a firefighter that means it's a bad one. Kevin fidgets with his watch, it's silver and slightly more expensive than anything he'd have ever bought for himself, a gift from Marcus when they first ended up as flatmates all those years ago.

"Still no sign of the mystery woman?" the kind waiter, Nico, asks.

"Mystery man," Kevin says.

Nico raises his eyebrow in apology, "Another?" he says, pointing at the empty glass.

Kevin nods although he's sure that his date is not coming by this point. When Nico returns he's wearing a hoodie and carrying two drinks. "Thought you could use the company," he says, as he sits down across from Kevin, handing him his drink. He nods before clinking the glasses together and Kevin's worry lines disappear from his face, morphing into a cheeky smile. "Want to talk about it?"

After a proper introduction, rather than just reading his nametag, Kevin tells him all about it. "My best friend Marcus said he knew the perfect guy for me. If it was anyone else setting me up I'd have said no." Kevin shakes his head.

"How come a cute guy like you is still single?" Nico says, and the way he flicks his eyes over Kevin's body sends his heart racing.

"I've only just come out," Kevin says, as Nico nods, urging him to carry on, "and I work alone, I'm a sculptor so…"

"Cute and talented," Nico smirks, and Kevin can't help but smile back.

They chat away; Nico tells him that he's an architect, he's doing an unpaid internship at the moment and that means he's still picking up shifts in the restaurant just to pay the bills. He's worked here all through University and he gets on well with everyone so it's bearable doing the two jobs.

Kevin tells him all about how he used to work as a welder, but he always yearned to do something more creative and when his gran gave him quite a large sum of money for his eighteenth birthday he used it to set up as an artist. Part time at first, but then once he saw how much demand there was for his work, he moved to the capital and that's when he met Marcus. He got a workshop with a flat above it, and it made sense to rent out the spare room, have some company.

"What about you? Anyone special in your life?" Kevin asks, he's pretty sure that Nico's hitting on him but he doesn't want to mistake kindness for flirting.

"No, studying and working take up all of my time," Nico says, stretching and yawning at the same time before apologising.

"Boring you already?" Kevin teases, "Maybe it's for the best that my date didn't show up!"

"What kind of idiot would stand up a guy like you?" Just as Nico finishes talking he gets an answer to his question. A man comes bursting into the restaurant, looking wild and dishevelled, barging up to their table before Kevin speaks.

"Marcus? What are you doing here?"

*****

Marcus is watching the clock like a hawk, there's only twenty minutes to go until his shift finishes, and he's not been this nervous in a long while.

"Ready for the big night?" Jo says, they've been friends for a long while, working the same shift for many years. He's also one of the few that knows Marcus is bi, and nursing some serious feelings for his friend and flatmate, Kevin.

Marcus takes a deep breath. "All set, restaurant booked, suit in my locker."

"You could just tell him how you feel, instead of all this pretence." Jo smiles and gives him a hug.

"He's a die hard romantic. Loves all of this cutesy stuff, and I just want to make him happy," Marcus says, he's fidgeting with his bracelet, a gift from Kevin. He know how much Kevin loves all those corny romantic films, how he'd love to have a cute 'how we met' story to tell everyone and Marcus would do anything to have Kevin as his boyfriend. So making Kevin believe he's going on a blind date, only for him to show up as the man who's perfect for him, well, that's just an adorable story.

"I hope he appreciates it all," Jo says, he's just about to take a sip of coffee when the siren blares. Jo sighs and gives Marcus a sympathetic look, but they both know the job. It's just one of those things that you have to get used to, and for Marcus' sake, he hopes that it's a little incident that they've been called out to.

They're both flying into action, fire suit pulled on with practiced ease before running down to the fire engine. Adrenaline coursing through their veins as they speed through the streets to where they're needed. It's not a long drive and when they turn off the main drag Marcus sees thick smoke billowing from a five storey office block. Given the size of the building they can't be the only squad called to the fire, which means it's going to take quite a while to clear the place and make sure there's no chance of it reigniting.

Kevin's forgotten about the second he steps out of the engine, it's what makes him a good firefighter. His only concern now is make sure everyone is safe, public and fellow firefighters alike, and with that he's grabbing the hose and rushing towards the building.

Two hours later they're back at the station and Marcus is wrecked with nerves at what he's going to say to Kevin, who's probably now home thinking that he's been stood up.

"I'll put the gear away, you go have a good night," Jo says, with a wry smile. Marcus doesn't even hesitate in rushing to get a shower and slinging on his casual clothes before running out the door, in shoes that weren't really meant for running. But nothing's going to stop him getting to Kevin.

Marcus sees all the missed messages and notices that the last one's only from ten minutes ago, so Kevin's probably still at the restaurant and Marcus dashes down the street in that direction, hoping that he's still there and he'll forgive him for being so late.

As he rushes through the door, he sees Kevin sitting at a table towards the back of the room, idly playing with the straw in his drink. He tries to collect himself but he's still running up to see him, hands trying to straighten his hair as he approaches. Once he's at the table he sees a handsome blond man sitting with him and panic fills Marcus' mind, worrying that he left Kevin alone for so long that he's found someone else.

"Marcus? What are you doing here?" Kevin looks shocked to say the least and the other man just watches in amusement.

"You had your chance, mate, it's our date now," the man says and just as Marcus is about to say something Kevin raises a hand to get everyone's attention.

"Marcus, this is Nico. Nico, this the friend that set me up on the date," Kevin says. After the introductions he looks at Marcus with confusion, "Your friend didn't show but I'm curious to know who it was?"

"So I can thank them!" Nico cuts in and it earns a smile from Kevin, causing the green eyed monster to rear its head, Marcus' normally calm demeanour shaken by the sight of Nico, chatting up the man he loves.

"Was it Jo?" asks Kevin. His face is scrunched up in disgust and Marcus remembers that they don't get on, he's not sure why, they've just never clicked.

"No, but you should be thanking him," Marcus says, "He's clearing up all my gear just so I could get to my date."

Silence descends on the table as Kevin thinks about what Marcus has just said. Kevin's brow is furrowed and Marcus can see him putting it all together. Nico's smug grin is sliding off and Marcus feels slightly better about things.

"You're my date?" Kevin says, and the blush that creeps across his cheeks is adorable. He takes Marcus' hand and begins to stroke the side of his hand with his thumb.

"Yes."

Kevin pulls Marcus down into a kiss, and time seems to come to a standstill. This is the moment that he's thought about for such a long time. The fantasies pale in comparison to this perfect kiss, soft lips dancing with each other, as Kevin sighs in pleasure.

"I love you," Marcus says, staring into Kevin's bright blue eyes. The grin on his face shows that this was all worth it, even if it didn't quite work out how he planned.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
